


Filled With [You]

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Tentababies [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles In Every Hole, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: After Ben is fucked by his brothers for the first time, the Horror wants to give him a lasting sign of its approval.





	Filled With [You]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blindfolded minds collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059217) by [Patchouli (lifelesslyndsey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelesslyndsey/pseuds/Patchouli). 

The Horror hadn’t quieted when Diego and Klaus pulled Ben out of the bath. It had calmed, somewhat, lurking beneath the skin, but the whispers had grown almost louder.

It was pleased, murmuring its approval of what had happened, of Ben being so full, so ready, though Ben wasn’t quite sure what it thought he was ready for. He agreed that the fullness he felt was  _ good  _ though. Feeling both his brothers so deep inside he was almost surprised they hadn’t reached that space the Horror filled inside.  


Ben could feel it, his brothers falling asleep next to him, and he knew he ought to be falling asleep, too. His body was heavy, worn out, weary, and yet. There was a hum of energy under his skin, his heartbeat steadily racing to match the pace. And then. He gasped aloud at the sensation, the Horror splitting him open just as Klaus had in the bath. He wanted to scream, to shout, to wake his brothers too-

_ Quiet, _ came the rumble, louder now in his ears as one cool tentacle stroked his cheek.  _ Safe. Good. Ready. _

He furrowed his brow, hesitant as he focused his thoughts into a question. Klaus was the one who whispered with the Horror, Ben- Ben wasn’t sure quite how to have a conversation with it but he needed to ask. ‘Ready… for what?’

The Horror paused as if it was contemplating the question as lazy tentacles curled around him, stroking his skin as one might stroke a pet cat. _ To hold them… _ came a soft reply, slow and careful,  _ to carry them. To be… filled. _

There was a shiver of interest that traveled up his spine at that, his heart racing of his own volition. Just enough for Ben not to refuse outright what it was the Horror might be suggesting. 

_ Good. _

Ben whimpered at the shudder that word sent down his spine. A tiny sound, a hint of desire, and he knew he wasn’t going to tell the Horror no, not tonight. Later, maybe, he’d think it might have done something, felt something through him. All he knew at the moment was that word made him feel so empty. Made him want to be filled. The Horror was offering, with gentle touches and whispered praises he could only half understand, and Ben was biting his lip, spreading his legs as much as he could between his brothers and replying, ‘Please.’

The response was immediate, the Horror’s tentacles moving with purpose, now, along his skin. First came the one at his lips, letting him lap at it for a moment before pressing in, further than it should have been able to, far enough Ben knew it ought to be impossible for him to breathe. But his chest was still heaving as if the Horror had opened up a portal in his chest to keep him breathing while his throat was stuffed full.  _ Good,  _ came a murmur, an answer to that errant thought,  _ Quiet. _

Then came the press of a tentacle against his hole, a slick pressure he could feel from both ends as it eased its way inside. It was slow and methodical as it explored him, careful,  _ searching _ . Ben didn't need to be told to know what it was searching for. He could  _ feel _ it. He  _ knew _ . It was searching for every last drop his brothers had left inside him, it was pressing their mess in further, the stretch of it so much,  _ so much _ . And yet it wasn't enough. Not nearly. Quaking there on the bed, his brothers sleeping curled around him, his aching ass slowly filled by the Horror that lived inside his chest, Ben's mind was filled with one thought. 'More.'

He wanted to press into it, to spread himself open, to grind down and ride the tentacle in his ass. He wanted to move, to squirm with the feeling of it, but he couldn't. Without him noticing, the Horror had wrapped itself around him in solid, heavy loops.  _ Still,  _ it rumbled beneath his skin,  _ wait. Soon. _

'Soon  _ what _ ?' Ben couldn't help the reply, sounding petulant even in his mind. He was  _ whining _ and he knew it, desperate for something more than this slow, teasing pressure.

The Horror simply rumbled in response, one slim tendril stroking his cock, a sudden reminder that he was hard again, already. For all his brothers had worn him out, for all he had fallen into bed with them exhausted, he was already aching and wanting once more.  _ Need _ , the Horror's voice whispered in his mind, that smallest of tentacles teasing at the slit of his hard, dripping cock before slipping inside, just a fraction of an inch. It was enough to pull a shocked whimper from his throat, audible even through the tentacle filling his mouth. And the tentacle in his cock just pressed in further. 

There were tears now, falling down Ben's cheeks, his body shaking with the feeling of being so thoroughly fucked. For all the Horror tried, he wasn't silent, either. He was whimpering and groaning, needy sounds, begging without words as the Horror fucked him so completely. It was the tentacle in his dick that was his downfall, the sensation of being filled, being fucked so deeply. It was as if the Horror was claiming him, reminding him that there were things his brothers couldn't do. Ben came like that, with a muffled shout, the Horror steadily fucking his cock through the orgasm. He expected to feel some build-up of pressure, or perhaps see his come dribble out beside that slim tendril, but there was no sign of his orgasm beyond the softening of his cock, the tentacle still buried inside.

He was exhausted, gasping for breath through the tentacle gagging him, eyes closed tight as if that could help ease the feelings of too much -so much- or the aching deep inside that left him wanting more. It didn’t stop him realizing the moment his brothers woke, though. The glow of the light, the feeling of someone shifting next to him, Diego’s voice- it had the Horror twisting deeper into his ass, his own cock stirring far sooner than he expected.  _ His brothers were watching him get fucked by the Horror.  _ Or at least, they would be.  _ Good,  _ came the rumble deep in his bones, and he wondered if Klaus could hear it, if Klaus would know just how pleased the Horror was, that he and Diego were awake now, to see.

Ben groaned, unexpectedly loud as the tentacle in his throat eased up just as the tentacle in his ass seemed to grow thicker. The pressure had him crying out, reaching, desperately for his brothers’ hands. He was begging, in his mind, for the Horror, for his brothers, for some great wordless something, as the pressure inside only grew. All that left his lips were wordless cries, though, desperate whimpers. Klaus’ hand found his first, squeezing tightly, and maybe- maybe he was calling him a good boy, Ben hoped he was, even if he couldn’t hear over the blood pounding in his ears as another wave of  _ pressure _ eased its way into his ass. 

Diego's hand was rough against his cheek, a thumb wiping away tears and Ben  _ keened _ . There was too much, there was not enough, and when Diego finally-  _ finally _ grasped his hand, lips soft against Ben's temple, Ben could feel the way the Horror responded. Slowly, gently, insistently, he could feel the Horror urging him to take more. The pressure was overwhelming, but so were the waves of  _ pleased contentment  _ that followed. Ben was so full, so  _ filled _ as the Horror put it, whispering in the back of his mind.

He could finally hear his brothers whispering too, a chorus of  _ good boy _ and  _ holy fuck _ and  _ isn't he so pretty like this for us?  _ It made Ben shudder to hear, he didn't feel pretty like this. He was sobbing and full and  _ ashamed _ of how much he was enjoying the filthy dirty wrong of being on display for his brothers. He knew he must look  _ greedy _ , stuffed full of tentacles and- the tentacle in his cock eased out, pulling a sob from him as it did. A distraction, some part of his mind said, though he couldn't tell what it was a distraction from. All he could tell was that it worked, his cock throbbing from too much and not enough and when Klaus and Diego reached for him at the same time he wasn't sure he wasn't falling apart. It was awful and terrible, but there were chapped lips pressing against his cheeks and soft praises that eased his racing heart and hands that seemed to understand today had been so much,  _ so much _ , so they strayed to his hips, his thighs, his sides, leaving his cock alone.

Ben lost track of time like that, the Horror taking care of -something- deep inside him while his brothers took care of the rest. It wasn't until he felt Klaus' hand stroking up his stomach that he realized the Horror had retreated back to its home. He still felt so full, as he tugged Diego and Klaus closer, shivering, exposed, and exhausted.

Someone tugged the blanket up as he was turned, cradled against a chest- Diego, he realized as a warm arm pulled him closer, his brother's lips pressing to his forehead as he was urged to sleep. He could feel Klaus curling around behind him, bracketing him in.

And somewhere, deep beneath his skin, he could hear a final, soft rumble from the Horror.  _ Sheltered. Protected. Good. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Grim, for letting this fanwork of your fanwork exist. And encouraging it so much.
> 
> And thank you for the scene with mustard and bananas which made me think "oh my god, is Ben *pregnant*?"
> 
> And thank you to Runa, for holding my hand through this and giving wonderful feedback.
> 
> Here's to you two <3


End file.
